Blood
by BeyondConfused
Summary: The razor would never come back, because now, he had her love. DASEY!


**Blood**

Derek has loved her for a long time. A time that felt like eternity. To look at her every day, to see her maze of brown hair, her pearl teeth smiling, and her piercing blue eyes that gave her, her identity. What could I girl like Casey McDonald, see in a low life player, like Derek Venturi. Derek always thought nothing. The love he felt for her was a love that would never be returned. He wanted her love, but he could not have it. Little did he know, that she would return his love, because she loved him in the same way. They would fight to cover there feelings, but the look in there eyes only meant indescribable love. After every fight Derek had with Casey, he would lock himself in the bathroom, and do things that know one knew, that a easy going, ladies men. hockey player would do. He needed to let his pain out. And a simple, sharp razor would do that. He would cut himself, over and over again, until he felt numb, and with no spirit. All he wanted was her, but he could not have her. He has scars all over his arm. Scars over scars, and cuts over cuts. Some of them were crystal blue, just like her eyes. That would make him mad, and he would just cut, more and more.

After one of his heated fights, with Casey, Derek went to the bathroom, to do his nightly ritual. And what would that nightly ritual be? The cutting, it would be the cutting that would make him forget the pain of not having her. But that night, was not like all nights. She walked in, right when he slashed the razor into his wrist and blood spilled out. There was blood dripping down his arm and into the sink. There were tears falling down his face. All he wanted was to forget about her. When she walk in, he let out a cry, and slashed the razor in his wrists again, and more blood came out.

Casey had a look of total shock on her face. She had to hold on to the door knob, so she would not fall. She could not bring her legs to move, and wanted to take his hand into hers and stop him. She wanted to stop him, and hold him, and tell him it was all going to be alright. Just like her mother did to her when she was a little girl, and didn't know what to do. When she saw him, he looked small and innocent. Not like the guy she had just gotten into a fight with. Not with the guy at school, that got every girl he wanted. And had confidence written all over himself. Not with the strong tough guy, when he played hockey, and hit the puck far. He looked small, innocent, and had a look of fear, and lost in his eyes. She didn't understand why. He had all he wanted, and sadness was not something that appeared on him.

After a time that seemed like forever, she took steps towards him, and grabbed his bloody hands into hers. She could feel the warmth of his blood on her hands, and she felt her eyes blur with tears. When she got his hands he stopped, and let the razor fall from the grasp in his hands, and fall down the sink.

"Why Derek?" She said simply, just above a whisper. There were small tears falling down her eyes. His compared to hers, were like a waterfall. All he could do was look at her, with a look of lost. And with no answer.

"Sit down." She said, and he sat against the bathtub. She went to the closet, and grabbed a first aid kit. She sat next to him and put him arm on her lap. First she traced the scars, with the tip of her finger, and sometimes he would wince in discomfort. She then grabbed some rubbing alcohol and cleaned the cuts. She put some gauze of the cuts, and taped it on. She put the first aid kit away, and she helped him up and went to her room. They sat on the bed, in silence.

"Why did you help me?" Derek asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"Derek…." And Casey broke down.

"Casey answer me. You hate me. So why did you help me?" He said more firmly, but she could still hear the lost in his voice.

"I don't hate you." She said. Looking deeply into his brown eyes, there were sore from crying, and his checks stained red.

"Answer me. Why did you help?" He asked again, insisting in knowing why she helped him.

"Because… I didn't wanna see the one I love getting hurt." She said simply, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"The one you love?" He asked, in confusion, but with hope in his voice. Of the possibility of no more razors being dashed in his wrists anymore.

"I love you Derek. I love you more then anything in my life." She said know looking into his eyes.

For the first time in a long time, Derek felt the emotion of happiness. Without a warning he put his lips to hers, and put his tong in between her lips, she kissed him back.

"I love you Casey." He said in between kisses. Looking into her eyes, with no other emotion other then love, and she gave him the same look.

"Promise me Derek, that you will never do that again." Casey said, breaking the kiss.

"I promise Casey, as long as I have you in my life." Derek said truly, and she smiled against his lips.

Casey would always be in Derek's life, she loved him more then anything. A razor being dashed into Derek's wrist would never happen again. The razor took out the pain. And as long as he had Casey, he would never have any pain.

**I hoped you all liked it. This is the first sad fanfic I write. So ppplllleeeaaassseee review. They mean a looot to me, and the totally make my day.**


End file.
